


In Time

by Bellaboobear60



Category: CATWS - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaboobear60/pseuds/Bellaboobear60
Summary: Tony has billions of numbers on his arm that not everyone has, especially Bucky after the war. These two boys are just trying to live their best life. Hopefully together.





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. i wrote this when i was stoned, and i got like zero feedback from tumblr. but i love it so im saying screw it and am posting it. tell me how you like it, okay?!  
> anyways loosely based off the movie in time with justin timberlake and like it started out as points for a bigger story so i dont know if im even ganna do that or just add on to this or what.  
> this hasn't been edited and i wrote it on my phone so im apologizing before hand.

-how many minutes you have translates to how much money you have. the more minutes, the more important you are. you run out of life when you run out of time.

-tony is rich whens hes born automatically. if the starks had one thing it was minutes. passed down by family members. sent to all newborns of the stark line is minutes the second they're born. so not only does tony have his own set of time, but he gets hundreds and hundreds of minutes from every stark as a welcome to the world. its tradition. 

-the rumor is it that the first stark had killed his best friend and stolen his time and his friends brilliant idea. although starks have always been smart so whats to steal? the other story is that the first starks best friend was jealous Stark had this great idea and suddenly enough minutes to see someone important about it after winning a really good game of poker. since then it has been passed down and taught religiously to every stark to share their wealth the second they're born. 

-so when howard and maria die tony instantly gets the rest of their minutes; as tradition. their car accident being that; an accident. it wasnt their time yet still having so much time left. but written in a will the second their child is born; if we are to die all our minutes will go to our child/ren. same goes for the child to die their minutes go to howard and maria and any siblings. 

-sure tonys soul is in such anguish that he literally cant look at his arm of numbers without being sick. except when he's high. then the numbers are fucking beautiful and he sees them as a small tribute with having to grow up with a man like howard and a loving but quiet maria. not there to stick up for tony when howard would drink and yell and hit. so tony stays high, he has billions of minutes on his arm and whos there to stop him now? 

-tony meets Bucky in a class. he's older, back from a tour in the army and wanted to finally go to school for the science he always loved. Bucky has one arm and he's fucking handsome but Tony knows he couldn't ruin this poor vets life even more by entering said life. 

-tony likes drinking a lot more now, helps him forget his dad, his minutes, his loneliness his mom and the fucking raw feeling of nothing eating away at him. he brought himself further away from reality and started to invest all his time and thoughts into creating. he made DUM-E and U to help. and they did. and he started to stop getting high and seriously cut back on drinking and just found his joy in creating.

-and then tony is kidnapped. he gets a car battery shoved into his chest after his own weapons nearly killed him. water invading all his senses drowning him, and he's trying so hard to not give in when it's all he wants to do. give them their minutes they crave and make their bomb. but tony needed to fix the car battery he was sporting before he could do anything. 

-the arc reactor was a stroke of his top genius and he was thankful for Yinsens help. and with his help and sacrifice Tony was free. but not of the nightmares and the panic attacks. 

-its a year later and he meets bucky the next time at the local ptsd support group his new therapist suggested very strongly he should do and thus hearing it pepper made it so. tony was surprised how much better bucky looked with his hair in a bun and muscles full and sporting the new arm tony made especially for him. 

-tony needed to stop making weapons the minute he returned from Afghanistan so in switching SI manufacturing he couldn't help but think of bucky and how beautiful he was sitting there broodingly in class yet still so powerful even lacking an arm. then tony thought of bucky wearing his tech and his brain went from there. 

-tony sent bucky his own personally made arm in the mail after the prototypes came out and they were a hit. people saying they could feel things in the arm with the sensory panels he made along with the matching weight of their opposing limb. tonys note with the arm said; thanks for being the muse for these babies, handsome. hope you like -T.S 

-tony never got anything back. 

-seeing bucky once a week at their group with the arm made tonys insides preen. 'pretty man wearing my tech? well shit.' under his breath and buckys head shot up their eyes locking. bucky looked surprised and his eyes dark, making him look even better. but tony remembered bucky never thanked him and felt his insides drop. 

-bucky followed tony when he basically ran out after the therapy session was over. buckys protective instinct he hasn't felt in years pop up at seeing someone as small as stevie before. 

-’you didnt thank me for my tech. thought you hated it. But then youre wearing it and it looks damn fucking good on you Barns.’ he snapped after bucky asked why he was running. 

-'how can I thank you for something amazing as this arm thru the mail, sweet thing?' And Tony was even more gone.

\- tony kissed bucky like this is the last chance they had and bucky kissed back just as hard 

-bucky was living in the tower trying to get tony to leave the workshop when he saw the amount of minutes on tonys arm. Tony instantly clammed up and tried to shrug off buckys look of surprise and worry. 

-bucky numbers were the quarter the length of tonys. Bucky was worried don't did something drastic to get all those numbers on his arm. Sure even with tonys personal numbers, what he gets for his creations and even what everyone knew Howard and Maria gave him. Too many numbers. 

-tony was used to people breaking up with him or anything similar once they saw his numbers. It was obnoxious and he even knew it. But it was a stark tradition. Sure he gave out loans to so many MIT kids and give out millions in donations every year bit his numbers never really dented. 

-'sweet thing..' bucky sighed. 'I know buckaroo, it's a lot. But that's the way it is. Not a lot of people stay after they see..' 

-'a lonely life, doll. Don't worry I won't leave you for that. You're okay though?' Tony couldn't help but smile. 'Im okay buckybear.'

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos bbys.


End file.
